Disciplines
Disciplines are supernatural powers granted by the Embrace, which vampires cultivate to bring to bear against their foes and prey. These powers separate the Damned from mortals, providing an incomparable mystical edge over those who would stand against them. With Disciplines, a vampire can exert the strength of a dozen men, force an enemy into thrall, ignite a fire with a glance, or take the mantle of a beast. Even the youngest Kindred, with a few token powers at his command, has an advantage over most threats, while the elders, who have often mastered a fearsome breadth of these potent gifts, can seem almost unassailable. The origin of Disciplines is a Kindred mystery. Are they a form of dark Biblical justice, bestowed upon Caine and his get as a damnation-scourge? Are they the wiles of a twisted natural world, taught by Lilith, the mother of monsters? Are they simply predatory advantages, intrinsic to the state of being Kindred? Whatever the answer, learning and honing these supernatural powers is paramount to being able to face undeath on a vampire’s own terms. After all, the other forces at play in the Jyhad will be cultivating theirs…. Like other Traits, Disciplines are rated in progressive dots. A rating of one dot indicates that the Discipline in question has barely been awakened, while a rating of six dots or higher indicates mastery beyond the capacity of most neonates and even ancillae. As a character increases her rating in a Discipline, she gains access to the powers listed next to the appropriate number of dots, as well as retaining access to lesser powers. As with other Traits, Discipline levels of higher than five dots are available only to those Kindred of Generations seven and lower. Advancing Disciplines Players begin the game with three dots to spend on their characters’ Clan Disciplines, which are listed with each Clan description. Caitiff may place their three dots on any Disciplines they like, subject to the Storyteller’s discretion. Characters may also acquire Disciplines other than those commonly taught by their Clan, provided they spend the proper freebie or experience points and have access to a vampiric teacher (again, subject to the Storyteller’s discretion). Learning a new out-of-clan Discipline requires that the teacher feeds the student a point of their blood before instruction begins, to start the mystical tie to the Discipline being taught. Improving knowledge of a Discipline already known does not require such a transfer (although some unscrupulous teachers may claim that it’s still necessary). Storytellers may decide that certain Disciplines are more or less difficult to acquire, depending on their chronicle. List of Disciplines • Animalism — Supernatural affinity with and control of animals. • Auspex — Extrasensory perception, awareness and premonitions. • Celerity — Supernatural quickness and reflexes. • Chimerstry — The ability to create illusions and hallucinations. • Dementation — The ability to inflict madness upon a victim. • Dominate — Mind control practiced through the piercing gaze. • Fortitude — Unearthly toughness, even to the point of resisting fire and sunlight. • Necromancy — The supernatural power to summon and control the dead. • Obfuscate — The ability to remain obscure and unseen, even in crowds. • Obtenebration — Unearthly control over shadows. • Potence — The Discipline of physical vigor and strength. • Presence — The ability to attract, sway and control crowds. • Protean — Shapechanging, from growing claws to melding with the earth. • Quietus — The art of assassination. • Serpentis — The Discipline of reptilian powers. • Thaumaturgy — The study and practice of blood sorcery. • Vicissitude — The art of flesh-shaping. List of Rare Disciplines These disciplines are the domain of the rare and exclusive bloodlines that populate the even darker corners of the World of Darkness. Most vampires wouldn't even be aware of the existence of most or all of these. • Abombwe • Bardo • Daimoinon • Flight • Melpominee • Mytherceria • Obeah (Healer's Valeren) • Ogham • Sanguinus • Spiritus • Temporis • Thanatosis • Valeren • Visceratika Category:Disciplines Category:Mechanics